


Old-unfashioned

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Old-Fashioned, Shopping
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: C’era sempre stata una ragione per cui Kota non andava volentieri a fare shopping con il fidanzato.Non che non gli piacesse passare il proprio tempo con Kei, che non cercasse sempre occasioni per stare con lui, ritagliando spazi al lavoro, ma c’erano cose che semplicemente non avrebbero mai dovuto fare insieme.Lo shopping, o per la precisione aiutare Kota a fare shopping, era fra queste.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Old-unfashioned

**_~ Old-unfashioned ~_ **

C’era sempre stata una ragione per cui Kota non andava volentieri a fare shopping con il fidanzato.

Non che non gli piacesse passare il proprio tempo con Kei, che non cercasse sempre occasioni per stare con lui, ritagliando spazi al lavoro, ma c’erano cose che semplicemente non avrebbero mai dovuto fare insieme.

Lo shopping, o per la precisione _aiutare_ Kota a fare shopping, era fra queste.

“Ko, davvero, avresti bisogno di dare una svecchiata al tuo armadio. Hai ventitre anni per amore del cielo, cerca di vestirti come un ragazzo della tua età!” gli disse, camminando di qualche passo davanti a lui per i corridoi del centro commerciale.

Yabu dal canto suo rimaneva indietro, il passo strascicato e gli occhi puntati sul pavimento.

Dire che non aveva voglia di trovarsi lì era un puro eufemismo.

“Non si tratta di dare una svecchiata, Kei. Compro cose che penso mi possano stare bene, tutto qui.” tentò debolmente di difendersi, prima che l’altro si fermasse e si voltasse verso di lui, alzando un sopracciglio con aria supponente.

“Non ti preoccupare, Ko-chan. Ci penso io a te.” gli disse, senza commentare quanto il più grande aveva appena detto.

Meno di due ore dopo, Kota aveva perso il conto di quanti vestiti Inoo gli avesse fatto provare.

Era riuscito a trovare qualche maglione e qualche camicia che facesse da via di mezzo fra i gusti suoi e quelli del fidanzato, ma preoccuparsi dei pantaloni era stato più complesso del previsto.

“Sono troppo grandi ti dico, Kei.” si lamentò, guardandosi allo specchio con indosso un paio di jeans.

Il fidanzato stiracchiò un sorriso malevolo, stranamente tranquillo come la quiete prima della tempesta.

“Ma no, non sono grandi. Hanno solo il cavallo basso, è così che si devono portare... cosa vuoi capirne poi tu di moda?” lo rimbeccò, andandogli alle spalle e afferrando l’orlo dei pantaloni, tirandoli più in basso.

Kota fece una smorfia, continuando a fissare il proprio riflesso allo specchio, poco convinto.

Non gli piacevano i jeans. Non gli piaceva l’effetto del denim addosso a lui, sembrava sempre che portasse pantaloni troppo grandi per la sua taglia.

Ma se Kei aveva deciso che lui doveva comprare quei jeans, allora gli avrebbe comprati.

Lungi da lui andare contro una decisione del fidanzato.

Tornò nel camerino, felice di toglierseli di dosso, e una volta uscito e diretto alla cassa non poté fare a meno di notare l’espressione soddisfatta sul volto del fidanzato.

“Finalmente andrai in giro con qualcosa di decente addosso.” commentò, accennando ai vestiti che portava in quel momento.

Kota gli sorrise, sebbene non del tutto convinto.

Avrebbe escogitato qualcosa per evitare di metterli, ma sapeva bene quanto Kei non sarebbe stato disposto a dargli tregua fino a che non glieli avesse visti indossare, che li trovasse troppo grandi o meno, che il denim lo facesse sembrare ridicolo o meno.

Yabu l’avrebbe accontentato, ancora, perché era quello che faceva sempre.

Una o due volte sarebbero bastate.

E poi sarebbe tornato ai suoi orribili pantaloni da vecchio.


End file.
